MY BUTLER IS MY LOVE
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [1SHOOT] / Hanya sebuah kisah cinta sederhana yang terjadi antara seorang Nona Muda dengan Butlernya sendiri. /"Kau menyebalkan."/ "Berhentilah menggodaku jika kau masih ingin melihat matahari besok pagi!"/Mind to RnR?/ COMPLETE.


**PAIRING : Sebastian Michaelis X Hinata Hyuuga**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER :**

**Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Special Service © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, TYPO, OOC may be, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Hanya sebuah kisah cinta sederhana yang terjadi antara seorang Nona Muda dengan Butlernya sendiri. /"Kau menyebalkan."/ "Berhentilah menggodaku jika kau masih ingin melihat matahari besok pagi!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca &amp; Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY BUTLER IS MY LOVE**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

**TING**

Bel kecil itu berbunyi bertepatan dengan terbukanya pintu kafe. Menampakkan sosok Hinata dengan rambut panjang yang sengaja diuraikan. Gaun merah berbahan satin melekat pas di tubuhnya. Manik keperakannya bergerak lincah mencari seseorang. Sebuah senyum manis menghiasi bibir tipisnya ketika sosok yang dicari telah ia temui. Berjalan begitu anggun namun terkesan angkuh menuju _counter_ minuman yang terletak tak seberapa jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Beri aku segelas minuman!" Ujar Hinata tanpa menyebutkan pesanannya secara rinci. Menyangga wajahnya menggunakan sebelah tangan, memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik sosok lelaki berpakaian khas butler berwarna hitam yang tengah sibuk melakukan pekerjaannya. Tanpa jemu dan tanpa ragu.

"Ini pesanan anda, Nona." Lelaki itu menyerahkan segelas minuman pada Hinata. Vodka.

"Oh, ayolah Sebastian! Sudah berapa kali kubilang agar kau jangan bersikap terlalu formal padaku?" Hinata memutar bola matanya malas. Jengah karena lelaki itu masih saja teguh dengan pendiriannya. Terlalu profesional. Huh!

"Saya akan bersikap non formal ketika berada diluar lingkungan pekerjaan." Dan jawaban yang sama keluar dari mulut Sebastian entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kekesalan di raut wajah Hinata.

Helaan nafas berat meluncur dari mulut Hinata, "Ya terserahlah." Tak acuh. Ia meneguk minuman di tangannya perlahan, menikmati sensasi dan rasa dari cairan merah yang melewati tenggorokannya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi?" Pertanyaan Sebastian ini membuat kerutan di dahi Hinata.

"Maksudmu?" Hinata balik bertanya. Meneguk kembali minumannya dalam sekali nafas hingga tandas. Menghembuskan nafas keras-keras merasakan tenggorokkannya yang memanas. Efek dari minuman keras yang baru saja dihabiskannya.

"Sepertinya Nona sedang ada masalah." Tebak Sebastian. Menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak, menatap serius dan penuh perhatian pada sosok gadis cantik di hadapannya.

Bibir Hinata melengkung, tersenyum sinis. "Sejak awal kaulah yang paling mengetahui penyebab dari masalah yang kualami. Kenapa masih saja berpura-pura?" Manik lavendernya menatap tajam manik _ruby_ milik Sebastian.

Mereka saling bertatapan dalam beberapa saat. Seakan menyelami segala hal yang tersembunyi jauh disana. Tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, bagaikan tengah berada di dunia mereka sendiri. Hening dan tenang.

Malam kian larut. Hanya ada tiga atau empat orang pelanggan yang masih betah berada di kafe itu—termasuk Hinata. Ia masih terlibat perang tatapan dengan Sebastian yang sepertinya tak ingin mengakhiri koneksi mata mereka begitu saja.

"Nona—"

"Tolong lupakan semua yang terjadi waktu itu dan kembalilah bekerja padaku! Aku membutuhkanmu." Hinata menyela ucapan Sebastian. Sorot mata yang biasa terlihat angkuh dan dingin kini jauh berbeda. Lebih terlihat lembut dan sendu. Mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dalam tasnya kemudian menyimpannya diatas meja.

Tatapan mereka pun harus berakhir ketika Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk pergi darisana. "Ini terakhir kalinya aku memintamu untuk kembali. Setelahnya aku tak akan datang atau menemuimu lagi. Aku pergi."

Suara ketukan sepatu hak tinggi yang dipakai Hinata terdengar semakin jauh, begitupun sosoknya. Sebastian hanya memandangi gadis itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Kedua tangannya tanpa sadar mengepal, giginya gemertak cukup keras menahan gejolak perasaan di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**My Butler is My Love**

**.**

**.**

_Ini merupakan gelas ke enam yang Hinata minum. Penglihatannya mulai mengabur, kepalanya terasa pusing, dan kesadarannya hampir hilang. Namun meski begitu ia masih ingin minum. Rasa sesak dan sakit di dadanya belum juga menghilang. Padahal ia sudah sangat mabuk. _

_Kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu kembali berputar di otaknya. Bagaimana lelaki itu mencumbu liar seorang gadis di dalam ruang kerjanya sendiri. Hatinya remuk dan hancur mengetahui kenyataan bahwa tunangannya telah berselingkuh. Ia paling benci dibohongi apalagi dikhianati. Dan kini ia mengalami dua hal itu secara bersamaan._

_Dunianya runtuh seketika. Maka disinilah ia berakhir. Berada di sebuah bar dengan beberapa gelas kosong memenuhi mejanya. Mabuk berat dan kondisinya mengkhawatirkan._

_Tatapan liar para lelaki hidung belang terus tertancap padanya. Bersiap menjalankan rencana busuk masing-masing agar bisa mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan, yaitu gadis cantik bertubuh seksi yang tengah duduk seorang diri dalam keadaan mabuk. Tanpa proteksi apapun, terlihat mudah dan rapuh._

_Namun sepertinya keinginan mereka harus kandas, diakhiri hembusan nafas kecewa karena objek buruan mereka tak lagi sendirian. Seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi sekitar 185cm, berambut gelap dengan manik ruby tengah berusaha membujuknya agar segera pergi darisana. Tak berhasil menggunakan cara halus, lelaki itu dengan cepat menggendong tubuhnya ala bridal style membuat gerutuan kasar dan kesal meluncur dari mulut mungilnya._

"_Lepaskan aku, Sebastian! Ini perintah." Hinata menggeram marah di tengah kesadarannya yang hampir menghilang. Memukuli dada lelaki yang tengah menggendongnya tanpa tenaga. Terlalu lemas._

"_Tidak, Nona. Saya akan membawa anda pulang. Tuan Besar akan sangat murka jika mengetahui hal ini." Ujar lelaki itu tenang, berwibawa._

"_Brengsek!" Hinata mengumpat. Beberapa bulir air mata mulai membasahi wajah putihnya. Isakan tangis pun mulai terdengar. "Aku benar-benar membencimu Sasuke Uchiha. Dasar lelaki brengsek tak tahu diri! Mati saja kau! Pergi saja kau ke neraka bersama gadis jalang itu!" Umpatan dan ucapan kasar terus terlantun dari mulutnya yang biasa penuh dengan tatakrama bahasa. _

_Sebastian menghentikan langkahnya. Memandang khawatir pada Hinata yang tengah menangis tersedu sembari memejamkan mata. Sangat terlihat berantakkan. "Apa yang harus saya lakukan agar anda merasa lebih baik?"_

"_Tetaplah di sampingku!" Lirih Hinata. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sebastian. Tak peduli jika pakaian lelaki itu akan basah oleh air matanya._

"_Tentu saja, Nona."_

**.**

**.**

**My Butler is My Love**

**.**

**.**

**CKIITT**

**BRUKK**

"Oh … _Damn it_! Hampir saja aku mati." Hinata merutuk. Jantungnya berdebar cepat karena terkejut.

Mobilnya hampir saja bertabrakkan dengan mobil lain. Untung saja ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya, membanting setir ke kanan hingga kecelakaan pun bisa dihindari. Namun ia harus menerima konsekuensi lain dari tindakannya itu. Ia menabrak pohon di pinggir jalan membuat kerusakan yang cukup fatal karena kepulan asap putih muncul dari kap mobilnya.

"Bagus sekali. Disaat seperti ini ponselku malah kehabisan baterai. Benar-benar hari sialku." Ia kembali merutuk. Melempar ponselnya ke kursi belakang.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 11:00 pm. Sudah larut malam. Keadaan jalanan telah sepi. Tak ada taksi yang lewat. Jangan mengharapkan bus datang karena kini ia berada jauh dari terminal.

Lantas apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Andai saja Sebastian masih menjadi butler pribadinya. Maka ia tak akan pernah khawatir ketika mengalami kesulitan tak terduga seperti sekarang ini. Selama lelaki itu berada di sampingnya, masalah apapun selalu terselesaikan dengan cepat. Lelaki itu selalu melindunginya, membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Lelaki itu adalah yang terbaik. Tampan. Bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih. Berwibawa. Dewasa. Memiliki banyak keahlian. Hebat dalam hal bela diri. Hebat dalam hal memasak. Hampir tak ada sesuatu yang tak bisa ia lakukan. Sempurna. Lelaki itu…

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, berharap segala pemikiran mengenai Sebastian menghilang. "Ya Tuhan … Ada apa denganku? Kenapa kepalaku selalu dipenuhi segala hal tentangnya?" Meremas surai indigonya frustasi. Namun sebuah senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya seraya berujar pelan, "Sepertinya aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

**TUKK**

**TUKK**

**TUKK**

Sebuah ketukan di kaca mobil membuat Hinata terperanjat. Memandang horor kearah suara berasal dimana sosok hitam tengah melongokan wajahnya di samping kanan mobil.

"KYAAA…!" Dan sebuah teriakkan pun terdengar, memecah sepinya malam.

**.**

**.**

**My Butler is My Love**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa aku kurang cantik? Apa aku kurang seksi? Apa aku tidak menarik? Coba katakan padaku! Apa yang salah hingga lelaki brengsek itu berselingkuh dengan gadis lain di depan mataku? Hiks … Hiks …" Hinata mencurahkan semua perasaannya pada Sebastian. Menangis di dalam pelukkan hangat tubuh besar lelaki itu._

_Mereka tengah duduk di atas tempat tidur kamar Hinata. Saling berpelukkan. _

"_Tak ada yang salah." Ujar Sebastian menjawab singkat semua pertanyaan Hinata. Mengusap lembut punggung kecilnya guna memberikan ketenangan._

"_Lalu kenapa lelaki brengsek itu tega mengkhianatiku? Kenapa—"_

_Jari telunjuk Sebastian berada di bibir Hinata. Ia melepas pelukkan, menghapus air mata gadis itu. "Nona adalah gadis yang sangat sempurna. Cantik, cerdas, memiliki jiwa kepimpinan yang baik, dan seksi. Tak ada yang salah pada Nona. Yang salah adalah lelaki itu. Karena ia telah menyia-nyiakan gadis sempurna dan sehebat Nona." Senyum lembutnya menghantarkan desiran hangat ke dalam hati Hinata._

"_Hiks … Sebastian … Hiks …" Hinata kembali menghamburkan dirinya ke dalam pelukkan Sebastian. Erat seakan tak ingin dilepaskan. "Biarkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa saat saja." Pintanya lirih._

"_Dengan senang hati, Nona." Tanpa ragu Sebastian pun membalas pelukkan Hinata. Lebih erat._

"_Sebastian …" Panggil Hinata lembut._

"_Iya?" Tanggap Sebastian._

"_Apa kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Hinata._

"_Tentu saja. Tak ada alasan bagi saya untuk membenci Nona." Ujar Sebastian._

"_Kalau begitu…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya. Melepaskan pelukkan, meraih wajah Sebastian kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di bibirnya. "Tiduri aku sekarang juga!" _

_Dan ekpresi wajah Sebastian kini menunjukkan keterkejutan luar biasa setelah mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan Nona Mudanya itu._

**.**

**.**

**My Butler is My Love**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Dan darimana kau tahu aku ada disini?" Hinata langsung meluncuri Sebastian dengan beberapa pertanyaan. Bernada ketus. Masih kesal dengan sikapnya tadi.

"Aku mengikutimu sejak kau keluar dari kafe." Jawab Sebastian tenang seperti biasa. Menunjukkan sebuah motor gede berwarna hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari mereka.

Tak ada tanggapan lain.

"Masih marah?" Sebastian menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum melihat ekspresi kesal gadis di hadapannya. Sungguh menggemaskan! Tangannya terasa gatal ingin mencubit atau mencium pipi _chubby _nan kenyal itu.

"Jangan mengajakku bicara!" Ketus Hinata melipat kedua tangan di dada. Menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan manik _ruby_ Sebastian. Memalingkan wajah ke samping, memandangi tanah yang dipijaknya.

"Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengejutkanmu. Tadi aku—"

"Ini perintah. Jangan bicara! Aku tak ingin mendengar suaramu." Hinata memotong ucapan Sebastian. Masih terdengar ketus. Itu berarti Nona Muda ini masih dilanda kesal dan marah.

Sebastian tersenyum tipis, "Maafkan aku! Jangan marah lagi! Kau jadi semakin cantik dan menggemaskan jika sedang marah begitu." Ujarnya ringan tanpa beban. Tak peduli pada perubahan warna kulit wajah Hinata yang tadinya putih menjadi merah.

"Pintar bermain kata seperti biasanya, huh!" Hinata berusaha mati-matian agar tak gugup. Menahan malu karena ucapan Sebastian tadi.

"Saya serius. Anda memang terlihat semakin cantik dan menggemaskan ketika sedang marah." Sebastian memandangi wajah Hinata penuh perhatian. 'Manis.' Pikirnya.

Lavender bertemu _ruby_. Pandangan mereka menjadi satu. Sorot mata Hinata berubah serius dan tajam.

"Kau selalu membuatku bingung. Aku tak bisa mengerti sikap dan pikiranmu. Semuanya membingungkan. Kadang kau bersikap dan berkata formal padaku, kadangpula kau melakukan hal yang sebaliknya." Hinata berujar panjang lebar. Menghembuskan nafas berat kemudian melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, Sebastian Michaelis? Apa arti diriku untukmu?" Tatapan matanya menuntut jawaban serta penjelasan.

Tak ada jawaban.

Mereka terdiam selama lima menit. Hanya saling bertukar pandangan. Hal ini terjadi lagi. Seperti waktu-waktu sebelumnya. Menikmati keindahan bola mata masing-masing. Saling mengagumi dan memuja satu sama lain.

Namun Hinata segera tersadar dari pesona lelaki di hadapannya, memutus kontak mata seraya berjalan menjauh dari Sebastian. "Hubungi Kou! Katakan padanya untuk menjemputku sekarang."

Tak ada tanggapan.

"Kau mendengarku kan—HEY!" Sontak saja Hinata setengah menjerit ketika dengan tiba-tiba Sebastian memeluk tubuhnya erat dari belakang. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tergagap. Sangat terkejut mendapat perlakuan tak terduga dari lelaki itu. Jantung serta perut Hinata terasa tak nyaman ketika merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sebastian di lehernya.

"Kau ingin mendengar apa jawabanku?" Ujar Sebastian tak mempedulikan ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakan Hinata. Mempererat lingkaran tangannya di pinggang gadis itu.

"Se-sebastian …" Hinata dilanda kegugupan mendapati wajah Sebastian yang semakin mendekat dengan wajahnya. Hembusan nafas berbau _mint _bisa ia rasakan begitu jelas. Hidung mereka telah menempel diikuti bertemunya dua benda kenyal nan basah tanpa adanya jarak yang memisahkan.

Melumat perlahan dan hati-hati. Sebastian memakan bibir mungil Hinata. Menghisapnya penuh perasaan. Manis dan lembut. Ia tak ingin mengakhiri ini dengan cepat. Namun pasokan oksigen di dalam paru-paru mengharuskannya untuk melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Hinata dengan nafas terengah begitupun Sebastian.

"Itu adalah jawabanku." Ujar Sebastian. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata sembari memejamkan mata. "Aku menyukaimu. Aku menyayangimu. Aku mencintaimu. Apa sudah cukup? Atau kau masih belum mengerti juga?" Imbuhnya lagi sebelum Hinata melontarkan pertanyaan baru.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Hinata merona kian jelas. Ternyata ia tak bisa bersikap biasa saja ketika mendengar pernyataan cinta langsung dari Sebastian. Tubuhnya terasa panas dingin, kinerja jantungnya bertambah cepat, perutnya tak nyaman bagaikan digelitiki ribuan rayap.

Uh, Hinata mati kutu sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**My Butler is My Love**

**.**

**.**

"_Dimana Sebastian? Kenapa kau yang mengantarkannya?" Hinata menatap malas sosok yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. Sosok itu membawa sebuah nampan berisi segelas teh herbal dan sepiring sandwich._

"_Sebastian sudah mengundurkan diri, Nona. Tadi pagi." Jelas Kou—seorang kepala pelayan di kediaman Hyuuga. _

"_APAA? Kenapa ia mengundurkan diri? Ia tak bisa berhenti begitu saja tanpa ijin dariku." Hinata memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut pusing. Efek mabuk semalam ternyata masih belum hilang._

"_Ia sudah meminta ijin pada Tuan Besar, dan beliau menginjinkannya." Kou menyimpan nampan di tangannya diatas meja kecil samping tempat tidur. "Lebih baik anda segera minum teh herbal ini, agar kepala anda tak sakit lagi. Saya permisi!"_

"_Tunggu!" Hinata menahan langkah Kou. "Apa Sebastian tak mengatakan apapun sebelum ia pergi? Pesan untukku, mungkin?" Menatap penuh harap. Berusaha mengendalikan perasaan tak nyaman yang menyerang hatinya._

"_Tidak ada, Nona." Ujar Kou singkat. "Apa ada hal lain yang anda inginkan?"_

_Hinata menggeleng lemah._

"_Kalau begitu saya permisi." Dan kini di ruangan itu tinggallah Hinata seorang diri. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lesu. Sorot matanya sendu. Perasaannya campur aduk, antara marah, sedih, kecewa, dan kehilangan. _

_Kepergian Sebastian merupakan sesuatu yang bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari kenyataan tentang perselingkuhan tunangannya kemarin. Ah, tidak. Mantan tunangan. Ia akan segera membicarakan perihal pembatalan pertunangan mereka pada Ayahnya nanti. Menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang harus ditutup-tutupi. _

_Biar saja! Toh sejak awal mereka bertunangan atas dasar keterpaksaan, bukan keinginan mereka sendiri. Terjadi karena kehendak kedua orangtua masing-masing. Namun meski begitu, tetap saja ia merasa sakit hati karena telah dikhianati. Ah, masa bodoh! Masalah ini tak terlalu penting sekarang. Ada masalah lain yang jauh lebih penting._

"_Sebastian … Kau melanggar janjimu." Hinata menerawang jauh keluar jendela kamarnya. Melihat langit cerah karena Sang Mentari yang telah menampakkan dirinya pada dunia. Sangat berkebalikan dengan suasana hati dan raut wajah Hinata yang begitu kelam karena kehilangan seseorang._

_Seseorang yang selalu mendampinginya dalam keadaan apapun, selalu berada di sampingnya setiap saat, selalu melindunginya. Bukan dalam waktu yang singkat, melainkan dalam waktu sangat lama. Tiga belas tahun. Banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Manis, pahit, menyenangkan, menyakitkan. Semua hal itulah yang selama ini menghiasi kebersamaan mereka. _

**.**

**.**

**My Butler is My Love**

**.**

**.**

Mereka berbaring lelah di tempat tidur setelah kegiatan panas beberapa saat lalu. Tubuh mereka masih telanjang, hanya ditutupi sehelai selimut tebal. Peluh dan cairan cinta mereka bersatu padu. Menguarkan aroma khas yang menggairahkan.

Hinata menyimpan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Sebastian, memeluknya erat sembari memejamkan mata. "Kau sudah tidur?"

"Belum. Kenapa?" Sebastian bersuara tanpa membuka mata. Terlalu berat rasanya. Ia sangat mengantuk. Namun ia tak bisa tidur begitu saja, sementara Hinata masih ingin berbincang dengannya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku." Ujar Hinata bernada merajuk.

"Memang apa yang harus aku jelaskan?" Tanya Sebastian tenang.

"Kau telah melanggar janjimu. Kau telah meninggalkanku tanpa alasan. Kau pergi begitu saja tanpa memberitahuku. Itu terlalu kejam." Hinata melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan Puteri!" Sebastian menarik tubuh Hinata kembali ke dalam pelukkannya. Tak rela jika kehangatan yang tengah ia rasakan harus menghilang. "Aku takut. Aku akan bersikap diluar batas dan kendaliku jika masih tetap berada di sampingmu setelah kejadian waktu itu. Hingga akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi darimu. Dan lagi sikap serta ucapanmu waktu itu sangat mengejutkanku." Jelasnya menjawab pertanyaan yang selama ini berputar-putar di kepala Hinata.

"Bodoh! Kau tahu kan waktu itu aku sedang mabuk? Seharusnya kau tak perlu mendengarkan ucapan dari orang mabuk." Hinata memutar bola matanya malas.

"Tetap saja. Bagiku ucapanmu itu terlalu—" Sebastian tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ciuman mendadak dari Hinata.

"Tak usah dibahas lagi." Ujar Hinata lembut. Menatap manik _ruby _Sebastian penuh arti, "Yang penting sekarang aku sudah resmi menjadi milikmu, dan kau sudah resmi menjadi milikku. Mengerti kau, Tuan Michaelis?"

"Saya mengerti, Nona. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang hidup saya adalah milik anda." Ujar Sebastian menggoda Hinata. Tersenyum tipis menambah ketampanan dan pesona yang dimilikinya.

"Kau menyebalkan." Dengus Hinata menyadari bahwa kini Sebastian tengah menggodanya. Mencubit pelan perut _sixpack _lelaki itu. "Berhentilah membuatku kesal!" Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Berhentilah menggodaku jika kau masih ingin melihat matahari besok pagi!" Balas Sebastian tenang. Mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Hinata seraya berbisik pelan di telinga gadis itu, "Kecuali kau memang siap untuk begadang hingga fajar tiba. Bersamaku." Seringai nakal terukir di bibirnya.

**1 detik**

**3 detik**

**5 detik**

"MESUM!" Sentak Hinata sembari memukul dada Sebastian, menimbulkan tawa lepas darinya. Sebuah tawa yang tak pernah ia perlihatkan sebelumnya. Sebuah tawa yang belum pernah Hinata dengar selama ini.

Hinata pun ikut tertawa lepas.

Mereka saling mengeratkan pelukkan. Saling memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat, karena mereka memang sangat membutuhkannya. Biarlah semua berjalan layaknya air yang mengalir. Apa yang akan terjadi besok? Tak perlu dipikirkan sekarang. Yang penting mereka bahagia karena pada akhirnya perasaan mereka telah tersampaikan. Saling berterus terang dan saling mengungkapkan. Kini semuanya menjadi ringan tanpa beban.

"Selamat tidur." Bisik Sebastian kemudian memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi Hinata.

"Selamat tidur juga." Hinata menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukkan hangat Sebastian. Mengembangkan senyum hingga rasa kantuk menguasainya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**


End file.
